Cafe
by Celena Winter
Summary: Nakago and Tamahome meet for a brief moment in a cafe... AU. OOC.
1. Take my breath away

**Café**

_Chapter One – Take my Breath Away_

Tasuki laughed as he watched Tamahome and Hotohori shuffle down the platform towards the exit of the train station. Both he and Chichiri knew that the boys were shattered and _very_ pissed off - they also knew the reasons for the boys' aggravation.

Tamahome was more than pissed and he had reason to be. Tasuki had literally dragged him down to the station whilst Chichiri took care of his luggage. He knew exactly where they were going and he was not at all pleased with the turn out of the initiation of his summer holiday. Tamahome had listened to a telephone conversation between Tasuki and Miaka the previous day, he caught the reasoning of the two as they spoke about a reunion which was defined as getting together and catching up with old friends. He knew better, Miaka wanted to see him and she wanted him, but he didn't want her… at all. She was like a kid, well more like a kid sister… well actually more like a young lady but still she was the 'pestering, clingy sister' that he never had. He was beginning to regret being an only child, coz with the contemplation of actually having a pestering and clingy sister, he didn't run through the risk of having his sibling fantasy… ookkkeeeeyyyyyy, we'll stop there; I think that is more than enough information as of now.

"_Knots, knots and more knots."_ Hotohori stretched his muscles. He had never had a more horrendous experience in his life. Being the rich kid that he was, he was accustomed to luxurious trips to where ever he desired, that is what his parents' money was for, after all.

"_But noooooooo, his __**beautiiiffffuulllll**__ friends decided that they should take the eight hour flight from England to America."_ He pulled his arms back once more. _"This is such a violation of my physical and mental state not to mention how my emotions are going cope now."_

Tasuki giggled as he caught the glare that the green-haired boy sent him as he idly followed behind with Hotohori. The skipping flame-haired man stopped suddenly and hollered, making Hotohori and Tamahome drop on the floor and cover their heads. "OI! Get a move on… this aint time for a nap!" The two boys looked up and frowned perversely at the flame-haired boy as he laughed and skipped off to join the giggling Koji and Chichiri.

………………

Miaka looked at the mess in her room; she sighed as she began to tidy up the clothes once again - for the forth time in the last hour and a half. She had chosen so many outfits to wear but once she put them on, she had changed her mind as she instantly picked up the flaws in each wear. She looked at the clock on her wall. Two thirty. "Arrggghhhh!" Miaka dropped the clothes then dropped on her knees and began to pick them once again. She was not ready, she was not ready. The guys would be arriving any minute and she was not ready.

"Miaka, Are you alright?" Nuriko's voice could be heard from the other side of the door as he knocked softly and most probably pressed his ear to the door.

"Er… yeah, yeah, I'm alright. I'm fine." Miaka breathed out quickly as she began sorting out the mess - again. It still looked unorganised but at least they wouldn't be walking into her room and actually finding the clothes all around. Yet knowing them, Miaka knew that they wouldn't miss the slight strain on the wardrobe as it threatened to burst with the overflow of fabrics. "Well they are simply not going to enter my dormitory. It is as simple as that." Miaka pulled her hair back and tried to breathe herself into a composed state. It wasn't working. "I AM NOT READY!"

Soi run into the room, forgetting the 'knock before you enter' rule and stood before a wide eyed Miaka. "What happened?" She asked looking around the room searching for any cause of damage or the criminal that upset Miaka.

The latter dropped on her knees once again as she began to sob in frustration. "The guys are coming, I'm not ready, I can't find anything to wear, they are going to be here any minute and… and I can't even cry - the tears aren't coming." Miaka looked up to Soi, her face broken and flushed. Soi looked back frozen, she wasn't sure weather to laugh or cry, the excuses that Miaka had just given her were… if anything, they were pointless, but her state was pitied. Miaka was really upset; after all when she said the guys, Soi knew she meant _Tamahome_, THE guy. She understood perfectly well why Miaka was so distraught, she herself had had a crush on Tamahome a few years back, but it ceased to exist when she realised that he wasn't interested… in anyone for that matter, Miaka had been more persistent though, and it made Soi wonder - was the girl so stupid that she did not see that Tamahome wasn't interested or was she just a plain and straight optimistic. It made little difference at the end of the day but Soi still couldn't help but wonder.

………………

Nakago tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for his coffee, for some strange coincidence the waitress that was serving him just happened to get his order confused with another customer so he had to wait for his coffee to be made once again. At least it was nice and quiet.

Laughter flooded in as a group of boys got closer to the café. Nakago frowned. "Spoke too soon." He remarked scowling further.

"Wait, hold on I want to get some doughnuts" One of the guys bellowed as he made his way into the café, another soon joined him, grousing about weariness and wanting some hot coco. Tasuki licked his lips and rubbed his hands hungrily as he looked over the selection of doughnuts on the display.

Tamahome on the other hand had forgotten about his hot chocolate and stood stock still, taking in the image that stood before him. He breathed out suddenly realising that he had been holding his breath. The swift action caused a reaction from the blonde as he turned around irritated, but the anger banished as his eyes made contact with Tamahome. They stood still for some time measuring each other, liking or more than liking what they took in… and somewhat wanting more of each other. "Wow… you took my breath away." Tamahome whispered loud enough for just the two to hear. Nakago moved forward but suddenly his path was blocked by the flamed-hair friend as he waved his hand aimlessly in front of the blonde's face.

"Em… hey dude, that chick has been calling you for some time now." Tasuki rubbed his jaw with the back of his hand as he pointed towards the girl behind the counter, with his head. Nakago turned around to see what was being pointed at him and noted that the girl was indeed calling him as she held out his cup of coffee. The world rushed back in and crushed down on all his senses as Nakago started to see, hear, smell, taste and feel his surrounding, he said a small thank you to the young lady as he took the coffee from her. He turned back to the blue haired angel but found out that the latter was currently in a head lock as his crazy friend rubbed the crown of his head, calling out different doughnuts. He smiled softly then exited quietly but not before he noted that Tamahome was struggling to get free. He did miss the moment when Tamahome broke free and searched for him, he also missed the look of loss and disappointment that the boy send out once he figured out that the blonde had indeed disappeared.

"Hey Tasuki, Taka, lets go, Miaka is waiting for us." Koji called out bringing the blue-haired boy out of his thoughts and shortening the fiery haired boy's order.

Once outside, the group continued their journey towards Miaka's place, Tamahome stayed behind as he waited for Tasuki to tuck into his deserts, but his eyes never stopped searching for that vision that he had met.

Miaka breathed in deeply, the guys were about half an hour late or maybe she was early, maybe she had enough time to change again. Miaka looked down at her attire, blue jeans and pink blouse, Yui had picked it out since Nuriko refused to enter Miaka's room and Soi had been consoling (or at least trying to) the younger girl. Yui was coming out of the kitchen with a tray of food whilst Nuriko looked outside the window. Soi was sitting next to a fidgety Miaka, with one look Yui indicated to Soi that Miaka had to be calmed down and with a small slap on the wrists, Soi caught Miaka's attention and made her stay still.

"Heeheeheeheehee," Soi and Miaka both turned to look at Nuriko, Soi out of confusion, Miaka out of anger; thinking that the boy was laughing at her. Yui on the other hand understood Nuriko's sudden action and joined him at the window. She smiled. The boys were messing about as usual, Tasuki was jumping around aimlessly eating doughnuts, whilst Chichiri laughed at him, Hotohori joined in on the jokes as Mitsukake and Koji ruffled each other's hair and Amiboshi watched, slightly amused. She frowned, Tamahome seemed lost, he walked steps behind the group looking about once in a while and then he would go back to his reverie. Yui looked over at Miaka and Soi, Soi understood what was going on whilst Miaka still looked rather irritated as Nuriko continued to giggle. "The guys are here." Yui offered before Miaka could speak.

………………

Nakago sighed, '_maybe I should have stayed, Taka would have liked that…' "I know he would… I would have liked staying – with him."_ He shook his head. Nah he was thinking crazy… crazy… things. He shrugged his shoulders. _"Maybe I should go back, he could still be there."_ He shook his head once again unsure, and walked into his kitchen dropping the groceries he had bought earlier. He wasn't even sure if he was _Taka_. The blue hair man had called out two names; Taka just seemed to work so well on him. It had to be Taka; maybe it was short for something. Nakago stopped; his hand was on the door knob. "No, he must have gone by now." Nakago turned back - an abrupt sound of cheering made him stop once again and that was when he noticed that he had opened the door. He recalled the cheering from the café and realised that Taka and his friends were outside. "Maybe he followed…" Nakago smiled gently. "Would he have really followed? He did say that I took his breath away, he cares…" Silence, Nakago frowned then stuck his head outside the door. The group had gone, they must have been going to… who?

Once the guys reached Miaka's apartment, they found that the door was already open and four hosts waited in line just within the entrance. They rushed in cheering and hugging each other in turn. Only Amiboshi and Tamahome waited patiently outside, they had enough sense not to get caught up in the human stampede. The two youths looked at each other and smiled, it was nice to know that some things didn't change. When the group moved in further into the apartment Amiboshi and Tamahome took their cue to enter, Amiboshi went in first after Tamahome bowed low at the waist and indicated, with a flare of his arms, for the brunette boy to go through. One step and Tamahome stopped, noticing that the door next door was slightly ajar, his concern more than his curiosity made him move first but he was pulled back abruptly as Tasuki came out of nowhere and dragged him inside and closing the door.


	2. Second time lucky

_Chapter Two – Second Time Lucky_

Tamahome sat down exhausted, they were having some sort of reunion party, but quite frankly he didn't feel like he had left in the first place. Soi plopped down next to him and smiled. "So, how have you been?" She maintained her eyes on the 'party' as she waited for the short response that was about to come.

"Good." Soi smiled wider, same old Tamahome… not big on words.

"Anything good you want to talk about?" She waited for the ritual shrug. But it never come, Tamahome remained quiet, thinking about how to answer.

"Uni is good, nothing really out of the ordinary but I met someone, someone special." Soi and Tamahome send a flicker of a look towards Miaka before looking back at each other. This was serious - They both knew it.

"When did you meet her, why didn't you bring her along?" Soi offered an opening to the conversation but Tamahome seem to hesitate.

"The person… it's _him_ not _her_ and I met him today… well more like saw him today." She froze for a second in confusion but then smiled.

"Where did you see him?" She asked, comfortable once again.

"I saw him at the café; you know the one just around the corner. Tasuki insisted that we should get some doughnuts and that's when I saw him just standing there, irritated by something." Tamahome spaced out as he recalled that moment. Soi laughed.

"So that's why you were late today, you were at the caf." Tamahome made a small _"yep"_ sound, bobbing his head animatedly as he pressed his lips together childishly.

"What's he like?" Soi continued once she figured out that the dark-green haired boy was not going to say anything further. She smiled as she watched the transformation on Tamahome's face. His eyes brightened as his lips smiled dreamily.

"He's like an angel that has fallen out of heaven, light, powerful, and yet he has this tenderness deep inside - I could see it in those beautiful blue eyes." He stopped; Soi was trying to stifle a giggle. "Oh gods, did I just say that? I'm not wrong, but man, I sound like a girl." Soi frowned offended.

"Hey I'm a girl." She demanded quickly.

"Yeah, it's nice of you to notice too. But you're one of those normal girls that we can talk to, you're not like those sissies that giggle every five seconds and squeak, squeal, scream, moan, cry about everything and wear layers of cake on their faces. Well, to be fair most girls do those expressions with the exception of layer after layer of make-up; some wear a fair amount. Now you, well you know how to wear make-up, you look good." Soi blushed; a compliment from Tamahome was rare, so take them when they come.

………………

Nakago was tired, Miaka had knocked on his door earlier, asked him if he wanted to join her party, apparently some friends had come down from England and so she decided to throw a party. Well she had made it sound a lot giddier than that, but Nakago was not in the mood, it had crossed his mind that maybe Taka was one of Miaka's friends but then he couldn't really picture him being English or even hanging around Miaka, she was just so childish he looked so - boyish. Nakago opened the balcony door and let the cool night air hit him full on. The chilly air did little to calm the rising heat that began to spread through his body. _"Oh Taka...I wish I could be with you right this moment…_ "Taka"

"Yes?" The voice came out of nowhere, Nakago opened his eyes and looked around, yeah, he was definitely alone. "Hello…?" His head snapped up. He had heard a voice.

"Hello?" Nakago called back, his voice rough and uncertain.

"Did you call me?" The voice asked, this time Nakago knew where it was coming from - Miaka's balcony.

"I don't think so, do I know you?" The frown deepened. Was it _Taka_ that he was speaking to or was he so desperate?

"My name is Tamahome; I could have sworn you called out Taka." Tamahome provided swiftly. "Only my friends call me Taka. Do I know you?"

Nakago smiled, he knew that he could be easily mistaken, but he could give it a shot. "Are you from around here… Tamahome?"

"I wouldn't say that for sure. I lived here a long time ago… when I went to junior high. But I'm just visiting my friends now." His voice was empty.

"Are you not happy with your friends?" Nakago got closer to the wall.

"What? ... What makes you say that?" Tamahome looked in the direction of the voice, now it seemed a little familiar, he could hear it more clearly, it was more confident. But where had he heard it before?

"It's just that you sound a little sad, although you're in a party." Nakago watched as his hand slowly lifted and touched the wall.

Tamahome leaned on the wall, he felt more secure that way for some reason, maybe because he had the confidence that the wall wouldn't let him down. But there was something else. "It's not that I'm upset with my friends or that I don't want to be with them, it's just that there is someone else I want to be with too." Nakago pulled away he felt a pang of pain, jealousy. Taka. Tamahome felt the chill run down his back and the wall no longer felt safe. "What? Hold on, how do you know that I am in a party?" Tamahome turned to face the wall.

"Em…" Nakago looked down at his hand. "Miaka had invited me…. Tell me about this person, is she pretty?" Nakago closed his eyes, regretting the question, hating the answer that was likely to come.

There was a small chuckle from behind the wall before Tamahome answered the small question. "I don't really know _him_… he took my breath away when I saw him… today." Tamahome pulled his arms around himself, he felt rather warm and he wanted to keep that heat within him.

"Taka… can I see you… again?" Tamahome looked up and searched, suddenly he felt so close to the other man, the man behind the wall, but that was the problem, the wall stood between them. He knew that voice now. _"You"_

Two sliding doors slammed open and two rushing figures run in and out of the room. The party fell silent as they saw a blur of blue that rushed out of the front door, the bang of a second door was heard and then silence.

Nakago and Tamahome stood before each other for the second time that day.

"Tamahome," Nakago moved forward. He had been right; it had been the boy he had wanted so badly. _"Damn, talk about love at first sight." _He blushed at the idea, _love._

"You never told me your name." Tamahome moved slowly forward, scared he was dreaming or maybe that the alcohol was playing tricks on his head.

The blonde laughed out before blushing. "Nakago," He provided slowly.

Tamahome tried the name on his lips, twisting it and tasting it and engraving it in his mind. "Nakago… do you think we can go somewhere else?" He turned to look at Miaka's open door; he knew that any moment now one of the guys, Tasuki most likely, would come out to find out what was going on.

Nakago understood as he watched Tamahome turn to the other direction, in turn he turned to the open door of his apartment and smiled. "Come into the apartment." He whispered as he twisted on his heels. Tamahome turned shocked, and then smiled.

Inside Tamahome had to blink a couple of times, the dim lighting in the apartment needed some getting used to as he passed from the brightly lit corridor. "Would you like to drink something, coffee… vodka…?" Nakago stuck his head out from behind a doorway, which Tamahome figured out to lead to the kitchen, as he asked.

"I'll have some coffee please; I don't think I'll be drinking any more alcohol tonight." Tamahome answered with a little laugh in his voice. Nakago laughed in understanding as he put the kettle on.

The two spend a couple of hours watching pointless TV, listening to music and talking about nothing in particular until they fell silent. Tamahome yawned widely as he tried to cover his mouth with the back of his hand. Nakago laughed and pulled the blue haired youth into his arms, Tamahome snuggled closer and closed his eyes as he drifted to sleep a small smile lifted at the corner of his lips. Nakago watched as Tamahome fell into slumber, they had been lying across the bed when the younger man had began to show signs of fatigue, the blonde laughed as he recalled the time he took deciding whether or not to pull the latter into his arms, but once Tamahome was lying within them it felt right. The way his head rested against his chest lolling to a side so that Nakago could just about make out the side of his face; the way in which his hair fell messily across his face making him look rugged but innocent at the same time. The way his lips looked so kissable at that very moment, _"Nah, I'll take that back, his lips always look kissable."_ So he moved forward, touching Tamahome on the lips with his own, Tamahome kissed back and pouted when Nakago moved away. Nakago moved down once again, caressing the lips for a longer period of time, Tamahome responded instantly waking up as to be able to feel the full effect of the treat. Half asleep the younger man twisted his body so that it was under a good position below the older man.

………………

Tamahome woke up, Nakago was snuggled against him; in actual fact, he was more like over him as though afraid that he was going to be taken away, but nonetheless he was there. Tamahome smiled, he had been so afraid that last night had been only a dream but now… looking down at the sleeping blonde, feeling their unclothed bodies entwined, he knew he had been more than dreaming. He lay back down, leaning closer into the embrace feeling Nakago grow hard against him. He smiled broadly; he liked the affect he had on his newly found lover. Finding sleep, Tamahome shuffled a little closer to warmth and settled into his dreams.

………………

Nakago woke up to find Tamahome safely asleep within the cocoon of his own body, pulling away a little, he made his way off the bed slowly, stopping momentarily to watch the blue haired man shiver with sudden loneliness. The blonde leaned and kissed his cheek softly to show that he was still there and Tamahome smiled in return to show that he understood. Walking out of the bedroom he made his way to the kitchen – after wrapping a towel around his waist, mind you… hee hee hee – he opened the refrigerator and stuck his head in, looking for anything edible; he jumped up, just missing the top shelf as his head raced out and looked about him, it took him a couple of minutes to get his bearings before he realised that the overly loud noise was only the vibration of his phone against the kitchen counter. The sound maximised as the entire apartment was in absolutely stillness.

"Hello… Oh hi, Tomo…. What...? Yeah I can do that…When do you-… now… are you sure… but… Tomo… Alright, alright… I'm on my way… Are you coming home now? Ok I'll see you when I see you… Bye…" Nakago hang up his phone and turned to leave the kitchen. "Tamahome," He paused for some time, "I'll wake him up." He decided, making his way to the bedroom. "Taka," The whisper was audible but yet the green-haired boy remained still. "Taka, wake up." Tamahome wrinkled his nose in disapproval as he shook his head disagreeing.

"Nah I don't want to… its cold outside." Nakago looked up, the weather looked pleasant enough, a chuckle left his lips when he realised that Tamahome was making excuses.

"Oh come on Taka… I need to go out; do you want to come with me?" Nakago whisper a little louder and getting closer to the green haired angel.

"Nah, I think I'll stay and wait… don't be long." Tamahome turned in his sleep waiving his hand dismissingly.

"Not much of a morning-person, are you?" Nakago straightened out, pouting in disappointment before smiling at the small grunt of agreement that come from within the pillows and the mess of sheets on the big bed. "Alright… I'll try not to take too long." He bowed down again, kissing Tamahome slowly on the lips before making his way to the bathroom.


	3. Lost

_Chapter Three - Lost_

Tamahome woke up abruptly, he had a weird dream… yet it had felt so real. "Nakago!" He called out, only silence answered his call. Maybe he had gone out. _Funny why didn't he wake me up then? _Tamahome made his way to the bathroom, washed his face and returned to the bedroom, he looked about smiling lightly. He recalled all the memories from the previous night, yes he did indeed. The kisses the caresses, the moans… Tamahome moved over the bed and laid back into the sheets drinking in the smell of their love making, a soft aroma of Nakago's cologne mixed with his own aftershave and a tint of washing powder. His smile grew as he buried his face in the pillow that was Nakago's, his shampoo was detectable making Tamahome breath in deeply, savouring the taste it had on the tip of his tongue.

………………

Nakago rushed throught the shopping centre, he groaned out loud hating his position, he could be at home right now with his love, but no, he had to make a quick favour for his friend at the last minute. _Quick favour, yeah right… it's taking forever just to find the stupid store. Argh why do these things have to be so big? I hate shopping._ He groaned out again making a few of the close-range shoppers' move away hastily. He glared, and the crowd around him knew better than to cross his path… "Jewellery store, jewellery store." His head turned from side to side, his eyes scanning as they quickly examined the stores. A guard that had heard him replicate the two words over and over again moved closer. "I beg your pardon sir." The older man took a step back as the blonde turned around with a murderous look in his eyes as he faced the intruder of his thoughts and his task. "But may I help you." The man breathed out slowly, Nakago sized him up and took in the uniform that he wore before regarding the question, a small nod of acceptance soon followed as Nakago decided that it was a good idea to follow the man in his aid.

"I'm looking for a jewellery store, but I don't recall the name." Nakago offered with, perhaps the longest string of words he had ever spoken to a stranger.

"Oh dear…" the man looked down one of the corridors of the shopping centre.

………………

Tamahome closed the door behind him before rushing back to Miaka's apartment; he opened the door slowly, thanking God for leaving it unlocked. He tip toed inside and made his way to the living room where he knew that the guys would be staying. As expected the guys were sleeping Tasuki and Kouji were sleeping together on two futons on one corner of the room, Chichiri and Amiboshi took each end of the sofa, they both slept peacefully and looked rather comfortable in a odd sort of way and Mitsusake snored on the arm chair as his head lolled from side to side on his chest. Hotohori was nowhere to be seen so Tamahome guessed he must have shared a bed with Nuriko. He knew the two had wanted to get together for sometime, it was about damn time as well. He smiled softly; it seemed that things were falling into place.

Arms snaked around his waist making Tamahome jump, the contact had somewhat burned him and not in a good way. He spun around to look at the intruder and came face to face with a sleep stricken Miaka. "What are you doing?" He blurred out, forgetting that the guys were asleep.

Miaka looked hurt but she quickly masked it with a smile. "Why silly, I'm saying good morning." She moved forward once again.

Tamahome moved back quickly bumping into the sofa and slapping Chichiri across the head as he swung around to see what had stopped his flee. "Miaka, give it up I am not interested in you… why won't you understand that?" He shot back after apologising to the light blue haired youth. He flinched, Miaka's face twisted into agony as she heard his word, he hoped she had given up but she didn't make life any easier for herself or for him, tears began to brim her eyes as she reached out once again. He shook his head refusing her once again, he knew he was right. He might seem evil at this moment in time, but it would be malicious if he mislead her and let her believe a lie only to break her heart in the end. No doubt her heart was breaking now, but this was not his doing, she had persisted although he had been clear from the beginning. He looked around as a noise disturbed his line of thoughts. The guys were awake; they were witnesses to the situation, just like before, just like always. They all had the same look, the pitied look, their thoughts running along with Tamahome, each and everyone of them understanding his situation, but only one really knowing that this time it was different. Soi moved forward and stood between the two. Miaka was in tears, the salty liquid running freely down her cheeks as she stood stock still, her face showing that she wanted it all to be a nightmare.

"Miaka…" The younger girl moved slowly to face the older woman. "Let it go… you are hurting each other with something that it is not real." A frown, a growl, a hand connecting with a cheek. Soi's face fell back, her skin turning scarlet, her neat reddish brown hair falling out of its half knot from the impact of the action. Tamahome pulled her into an embrace before she could react or before Miaka hit her again.

"Who the hell do you think you are? ... You have no idea about how I feel inside, don't insult me by saying that I don't know what love is. I will not fail."

"Is this what it is about… you failing?" The voice held contempt, anger. Yui moved forward and looked down at the brunette. "You have been putting Taka through hell, all because you don't want to fail some twisted game you're playing."

Miaka frowned, "No… that's not what I said, that's not true… why are you twisting my words… why won't he love me… I-I…I" Miaka stopped and frowned. "You're the ones that are playing a game, you're feeding him lies, that's the reason why he doesn't love me… you tricked him." She shouted, she had to, she needed to… they had to pay, they had to hear her. He had to hear her.

"Oh will you listen to yourself." Yui scorned as she folded her arms across her chest. "It's all about you, but you just haven't seen it, the one who has pushed him away is you, you are the one that made him walk away, you claim you care about him but if you really did, you would have cared enough to appreciate his friendship instead of playing some sick game. You have hurt him deeper than you will ever know, and I have to be impressed because he doesn't hate you, he even defends you. And what do you do? You continue to hurt him; he has the right to live his life without having to watch what he says in the case that you might be hurt, or having to look over his shoulder or keep his distance for fear that that you get the wrong idea. Don't you think he deserves to be with his friends and be comfortable, we have watched him tear himself apart all because of you. We have watched him going from the outgoing maniac clown that he is, to shutting himself in a hardcore shell for you. Had it been any of us, you would not be part of our lives any longer. Don't get me wrong we love you, we love you so much… but Miaka, you have pushed us all past and beyond the limit… and all because of what… what exactly?" Yui was in tears, her voice choked as she took a couple of breaths to compose herself, Amiboshi took her into her arms trying to steady her shaking body as it staggered from exhaustion.

Miaka looked around, Tasuki and Kouji were still sitting on the floor looking rather uncomfortable, Mitsusake was looking at the floor as though it held a deep mystery that he wanted to uncover, Hotohori and Nuriko were leaning against each other trying to avoid all eye contact, Chichiri looked like he was meditating or maybe he was sleeping again. Her eyes collide with the couple behind Yui and Amiboshi, Soi was still crying, although it was small whimpers and a quiver here and there but she was still crying; Tamahome was buried in her hair whispering soothing words of comfort. Her hands clenched at her sides as she took a deep breath, her body frozen on the spot but her mind working on numerous plans to follow. "Ok fine, I'll back down." All eyes turned to her even Tamahome and Soi pulled away just to look at her, she smirked mentally. _'It worked… now to make it clear that I won't give him up.'_ "I suppose that it is only right for him to come to me, after all I have my made my feelings quiet clear, he will come to love me like I love him." Miaka looked at Tamahome, her face lucid of any emotions, her eyes narrowed as she looked at Soi. "Yes, he will love me."

Soi shook her head, anger getting the better of her. "Don't you get it, he will never love you as more than a sister; you will never have him." Strands of her hair fell framing her face, making her complexion glow and look flushed at the same time.

"Why? Is it because he loves _you_" Miaka scorned back taking a step forward.

Soi laughed; all eyes were on them, but she didn't notice, all she could see was Miaka, as she took a step back when the red head started to laugh, Miaka's face as it changed from confusion, to anger to jealousy and hate. "No dear Miaka… he won't love me as more than the best friend that I am, he loves another, and I pity you, I pity you because you have rejected all the love that he could give you, you rejected it all just because you are egotistic."

"…" Silence prolonged for a few uncomfortable minutes. Two laboured breathes collided together as the two women faced each other, clear blue eyes filled with tears pleaded with cold brown eyes even after her outburst. Brown eyes narrowed as her breath caught in her throat, she could feel the chill rise through her body as her heart froze, slowing to a steady beat. She straighten up and looked directly at Tamahome, her gaze didn't waver as she uttered the next three words. "I hate you" her voice dripped with venom as her body turned and left the apartment, her soft footsteps could be heard walking in a slow enthralling pace as she made her way to the stairway. A choke escaped as the spell broke over the group, Soi dropped on her knees. "I made it worst didn't I? Oh I'm sorry Taka, I don't even know if you wanted the others to know about him… I'm so sorry." She curled into a ball as Tamahome took her into his arms, her tears re-emerging.


	4. Search

_Chapter Four – Search_

"_Oh dear…_ was right." Nakago looked back as he reached the centre of the west wing in the shopping mall. As the blonde pivoted on the balls of his feet, he took in the sight before him. Jewellery stores were lined one after the other on each side of the corridor; they reached the second and perhaps the third floor. He cringed and scanned his brain for any ideas. Turning to the older man he opened his mouth. "Which of the stores specialises in engagement rings?" the security guard smiled as he looked at the row of stores.

"On this floor… there are four. Upstairs there are three and on the third floor there is the one. Would you like me to assist you still?" Nakago nodded quickly as he looked at the stores once again. Even with the number of stores being narrowed down to a single eight, Nakago knew that he was just starting a daunting task. "Tomo, you owe me big time." The blonde whispered as he fell in step behind the security guard, he had tried to call the black haired friend but only reached the voice mail for the millionth time, so he malignly shoved his phone back into his pocket and grimaced as he looked at his watch. Oh yeah this was going to be a long task.

………………

The group waited for an hour to see Miaka return to the house, but she didn't, she didn't call either and she didn't answer her phone, well that reason, as Tasuki found out after hearing the persistent ringing coming from somewhere inside an overly full wardrobe, was because Miaka didn't actually have her phone with her. Once a little over an hour had gone by without any sign of the teenager, the group broke up into teams of two. Tasuki and Kouji, Hotohori and Nuriko, Chichiri and Mitsusake, and Tamahome and Aimiboshi. Yui and Soi where left at the apartment to wait in case the angry young girl returned or called.

An hour later, after looking through the most obvious places in the small town, the group re-met outside the café without a trace of information, they decided to return to the apartment to check with Soi and Yui, oh and as Tasuki eloquently put it, to get a bite to eat coz he was in need and there was no way in hell he was gonna starve himself just because the brat had decided to play hide and seek, stupid little attention seeker… and so on and so forth.

Yui run to the front door as she heard it unlock. "Miaka!" she stopped abruptly as Tasuki rushed through the door and into the kitchen in two seconds flat, she turned from the flash of reds, blues and orange as she looked at the group walking in, in a single file. She grimaced as she looked the look of loss in each of their faces, her heart ached as Tamahome, the last to enter the apartment, closed the door. She could see in his eyes that he blames himself and she couldn't help but get angry with the girl in question.

………………

Nakago looked at his watch once again, even with the help of the older man, the blonde was nowhere closer to finding the store. He had spend two hours going through the first four shops, it should have taken less time, had he not been caught over and over again by persistent shop assistants. Normally he would ignore them all together, if he ever had to come to one of these shops, but today they seemed to have a power over him that he did not really like. He understood now why people seemed to get hooked to by these ladies with over-sugary voices and way-too-much make-up. They used the key word, naturally people that walked into these stores to buy their special someone the perfect gift; he never had a special someone before, so when the ladies walked up to him in their sly seductive pace, he had been totally caught of guard when she said the magic words. "Sir, may I help you select the perfect gift for the love of your life?" at the time Nakago reached up to his forehead to see if there was something stuck on his head that read "I'M IN LOVE!" in big red neon letters, but he only gathered a handful of his blonde locks. He then recalled the words that the young lady said and smiled at the thought of going to the apartment and surprising a certain young man with a gift, but then reality hit him and he frowned, they had only met yesterday, there was no way he could be in love already. Scratch that, he knew he really cared about Tamahome but… did the young blue hair man feel the same way? He mused, I'm sure he feels the same. All the while the guard and the assistant watched as his face washed with emotions, once Nakago retook control of his thoughts and his outward appearance, it was too late, the young woman was already grabbing his wrist and leading him to a secluded area of the shop. It wasn't until Nakago feasted his eyes on a collection of female jewellery that he thought to correct the girl and confirm that his love was in fact a man. A little embarrassed, and a tint disappointed, to find out that the gorgeous blonde was actually gay, the assistant nibbled on her lower lip until they curled into a wistful smile. Once again she grabbed his wrist and pulled him across the store to an even more secluded area of the store. Nakago took in his surroundings once again, he saw jewellery for men, it was a smaller area, as most of store sold jewellery for women, but from what he could see he didn't like anything or at least nothing seemed good enough for Nakago. The assistant disappeared around a screen door and then reappeared with a box in her hand, when Nakago saw the contents inside he couldn't help but smile in surprise but had to decline the offer and said he wasn't sure if it was a good idea to buy anything at this moment in time. He had to make sure that Tamahome wouldn't bolt on him if he presented the gray-eyed man with the presented. She understood.

Nakago breathed out as he walked out of the last store in the first floor, with the security guard on tow. The last three shops were more or less the same as the first store, only he liked the small piece of jewellery the young assistant had showed him first. Everything else just didn't seem to be good enough.

………………

Half an hour had passed since the group had returned from their search, and they were unsettled, Tasuki was still eating, Kouji snacked from the flamed-haired youth's plate once in a while but refused to get his own food, claiming that only Tasuki's food tasted good. Tamahome had smiled inwardly as he watched the two fight and make up, _'your regular lovebirds, only without the title. Well without the regular either._ He laughed as Tasuki attacked his partner as he caught him taking more food from his plate. The food momentarily forgotten, Tasuki launched forward and made a grab for the bun making Kouji tumble backward and onto the floor, with Tasuki on top of him, Kouji blushed furiously, the orange haired youth extended his arms as he pinned the blue haired with his own body; he watched as Kouji moved the bun further away from his reach and then circled it to his mouth, taking a small bite then his hand once again shot out of the other's reach, Tasuki scowled before smirking as his hand reached for the lips of his partner. The two froze, Kouji looked up at Tasuki as he touched the lips gently, a small kiss on the fingers was given ahead of the blush that covered the young man's cheeks, Tasuki smiled at the small show of affection and embarrassment and his hands moved down the length of Kouji's arms, pinning them down in case he would revolt. In a flash Tasuki pressed his own lips to Kouji's and asked for entrance into the warm cave, Kouji in turn surrendered willingly taking in Tasuki's tongue with more than pleasure. The kiss endured for the time they had enough air to breath but as the two pulled apart it was obvious that they had disapproved of the interruption.

"The bun tastes so much better coming from you." Tasuki smiled as he sat up, pulling Kouji with him so that he was straddling his hips.

The laughter of the others in the room brought the two out of their little bubble as they realised that everyone had seen their exchange. "Oi, mind your own business." Kouji frowned playfully as he covered is face with Tasuki's shirt.

"Oh come on guys, it was cute." Soi laughed as she saw the visible blush on both their faces although Kouji was attempting to bury his face on Tasuki's chest and Tasuki was nestling Kouji's hair. "Ok fine, should we just go look for Miaka then seeing as you guys need some distraction." She smirked as the two turned a darker shade of red.

………………

Brown eyes watched as the whole group walked out of the building, Soi and Yui was with them this time; they seemed a little more relaxed as they mocked Kouji and Tasuki who were holding hands. The group separated, going in their pairs to their own destinations a determined strike in each their steps. Miaka waited a few more minutes to ensure that no one was coming back, a smile crossed her lips as she stood from the balcony's edge and took one last look down the street. Only Nakago could be seen walking down to the building, obvious coming home. Miaka smiled as she walked to the door and made her way down to her apartment.

………………

Nakago walked down the street, it took all his strength and self control to not run down the road when his building came into view. He was rather pissed of that it had taken him so long to find the jewellery store; it had turned out to be the second to last in the third floor, the guard that had been with him for the entire ordeal gave a cheer of delight when the assistant had confirmed that the Tomo had indeed reserved a wedding ring at the store. It had taken some time to get the business sorted out such as confirmation that it was the right ring, the right owner and the right person to be picking it up. Nakago had to pay for it as Tomo had forgotten to pay for it when he first reserved it, but at that moment in time the blonde did not care, all he wanted to do was get home. He touched his pocket and smiled, feeling both packaged safely inside. Yep, after much thought, he had decided to buy Tamahome the small present that he had seem on the first store. The young assistant had been thrilled to see him when he walked through the doors after saying goodbye to the security guard. She exclaimed that she knew he would come back and that although she had been prepared to wait for him to come later rather than sooner, and keep therefore keep the object in secret reserve, she was glad he had come anyhow. He had smiled gratefully as she wrapped the perfect black box into fiery blue wrapping paper with a gold ribbon. Paying for his purchase he took the gift and pocketed it and walked out.

Nakago walked into the building and looked at the lift, debating whether the stairs or the moving compartment would get him to his apartment any faster. Deciding that the stairs was definitely faster he rushed to the fire exit and took two steps at a time once he was through the door. A little breathless and flushed he walked through the exit door to his floor and made his way to his apartment, stopping right outside his door.

He took a deep breath as his hand rested on the doorknob, twisting it softly he closed his eyes and pushed the door open, it swung easily letting the blonde take a look inside. "Tama…" he called out gently as he walked in, silence greeted him, he made his way to the bedroom, it was empty, the living room, bathroom and kitchen where just as isolated, a small frown of confusion crossed his face as he looked around him before his lips broke into a smile. "He must have got bored and went next door." Nakago laughed as he made his way to Miaka's apartment. He knocked briefly and waited, he heard a small voice call for patience and smiled.

Miaka opened the door slowly and poked her head though the given gap. "Oh hey Nakago, what can I do for you?" She smiled brightly.

"Oh hey Miaka, I was just wondering, is Tamahome here?" the blonde asked quickly.

"Tamahome? No he went out with his friend, do you want me to tell him that you came by?" Miaka smiled gently as she asked. Nakago nodded as he turned to leave. "Oh Nakago… how do you know my boyfriend?"


End file.
